


No second last forever

by 3R_H_Yuch1h4



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Episode: s02e01-03: Orion Pax, M/M, Megatron is a drama queen who thinks a lot, Orion is adorable, but in future chapters only, hope ur eyes dont bleed while reading my trash dear reader, hurt megatron (i guesssss), hurt optimus, if i survive my cat attempts to kill me, megop - Freeform, my fic is so dramatic soundwave plays despacito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3R_H_Yuch1h4/pseuds/3R_H_Yuch1h4
Summary: As time goes, so does war. Those are their thoughts on what happens during, before, and after it.(with a few AU elements because I'm weak)





	No second last forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic made mostly because I wanted to try writing for Transformers (as a test for my upcoming creative writing uni homework that will be writing fanfic).  
Hope you guys enjoy it! (if this thing got too dramatic or if you find any kind of punctuation, grammar and vocabulary mistake please let me know ;) )  
(and also the warnings can change while I write the next chapters, but who knows)

Cybertronians aren’t fragile. Literally made by a god and then put into protoforms, which were made using the best kind of metal, even the smallest mech would be hard to break.  
And still, every time Megatron put his eyes on Optimus - Orion Pax now, Megatron had yet to remind himself - so close to him, referring to him as Megatronus and being so small as he was before Primacy, it was hard not to hide the archivist from everyone but himself.  
Left alone some upgrades on his weapon systems and all the amount of scars he got over time, he barely had any change on his frame. Being a warrior way before the war, just like most of the decepticons, was the only advantage of being low caste in that already declining society.  
Orion, on the other hand, was an archivist. Which means he had the exact same functions and abilities of a human librarian. When Megatron rebelled against the Senate, killing most of them on the process, and declaring war against anymech who didn’t join him, a move from the other side was inevitable.  
And what better than send his old allie in a suicide quest for the core of the planet? Dying or having direct contact with their deity would bring them some kind of twisted advantage, the fools thought.  
And so he came back as an avatar of Primus. A Prime. A literal demigod. Honestly, the presence of the Matrix were the most remarkable thing on him the next time they met, even more than the changes on his frame. In fact, the similarities that both frames shared were what made Megatorn notice that it was, in fact, Orion. Optimus. A Prime.  
The Senate promised turning him into one, on that fateful day. How ironic that the last promised they made in front a low caste, himself, would be actually done. The only promised made in front of a low caste that was done, actually.  
He could laugh every time he thought about it during the war, except by the fact that it wasn’t funny. Not really.  
And with that he was in the present again, next to Orion who was still disoriented from the battle with Unicron. Another deity. One that chose him to be his avatar.  
Megatron and Optimus, Unicron and Primus. Deities and mortals who had, now that Megatron thought of it, a lot of similarities. Perhaps that was the reason behind it all. They couldn’t fight with each other, so other would have to do their dirty job for them. In the end, Orion and Megatron found themselves free from this duty.  
For a few seconds, it’s almost acceptable let Orion refer to him by his old name.  
Unfortunately no second last forever, and those were no exception.

**Author's Note:**

> (also my cat just farted on me so if I never post another chapter here it's because I died)


End file.
